


Blue Eyes

by lesnuffles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, blind!Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesnuffles/pseuds/lesnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't see," Sherlock stated. <br/>The boy nodded. "Correct.”<br/>Sherlock hesitated. ‘I’m sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t sure he owed the boy an apology at all.<br/>He smiled. "Oh, <i>I</i> should be. I’m not the one who was crying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Sherlock slammed the door behind him as he entered the empty classroom. He allowed himself a moment to shiver, tightening his fists before sliding his back down the wall. Tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his cheeks before he realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

He looked up at the stranger. The boy was Sherlock’s age, if not younger, with curly blond hair. He was clearly staring, and Sherlock, wavering between rage and shame, stood still and widened his eyes. 

"Is everything all right?" The boy’s voice was calm and clear. 

Sherlock stared at him angrily, his tone bitter. "Does it look like it's all right?" What was the boy doing, making fun of him? He’d obviously caught Sherlock crying, and that was enough to make the stranger dislike him.

Surprisingly, however, the boy said nothing for a long moment. He tilted his head, smiling sadly. 

"I’m sorry," he said, softer than Sherlock had expected. "I didn’t know." 

Sherlock stared at him for a second, blinking twice, and only then did he understand. The blank gaze, the unusual position, the cane…

"You can't see," Sherlock stated. 

The boy nodded. "Correct.” 

Sherlock hesitated. ‘I’m sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t sure he owed the boy an apology at all.

He smiled. "Oh, _I_ should be. I’m not the one who was crying." 

Sherlock frowned. "You said you didn't--" 

"It’s clearer now, from your voice," the stranger explained. "What happened?" 

"Doesn't matter," Sherlock quickly replied. To be fair, he didn't even remember why he was crying, or why it was that important. 

"My name is Victor, anyway," the boy said, and he reached out his hand in front of him. 

Sherlock closed the gap between them, shaking his hand. "Sherlock Holmes.”

The stranger smiled. "It's a unique name. I like it.”

Sherlock felt his cheeks warm. "It's William, actually," he corrected himself, then remembered he didn't need the approval of a boy he’d just met in an empty classroom. 

Victor, however, shook his head. "William is nice, but I prefer Sherlock," he said seriously. "There're lots of Williams, but very few Sherlocks." 

"I’m the only one, I think," Sherlock said. He didn’t know for certain, but he wished it was true.

"Even better." Victor smiled, then leaned back against the wall.

Sherlock observed him for a few seconds. The boy looked oddly at ease, sitting on the floor like it was the most natural thing to do. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I'm hiding." Victor wasn't smiling anymore, but his voice was still soft and calm. He didn't seem ashamed or worried—it was just a fact. 

"It's a good place to hide," Sherlock commented, looking down at his hands. “No one ever uses this class anymore." 

"That's why you came here?" Victor rested his head back against the wall.

Sherlock swallowed. Whatever the stranger was trying to assume, he wasn't _hiding_. He was just… avoiding the possibility of company. "I don't like people," he said in a low voice. 

When Victor spoke, his tone was softer than ever. "People can be mean." 

Sherlock snorted, pretending to be annoyed and hoping Victor couldn’t hear his heart rate increase. "People can be idiots. And they’re mean all the time." 

Victor smiled. "Yes, they are," he agreed, then he paused for a moment. "I’m glad I met you." 

Sherlock wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he chose to say nothing. He was still trying to come up with an acceptable reply when he felt something touching his hand. 

He looked down at his hand and saw that Victor was gently caressing the back of his hand, his fingers tracing the skin. Sherlock immediately pulled his hand back onto his lap, cutting off the contact. 

Deprived of the opportunity to observe, Victor was still for a couple of seconds, as though he were lost. Sherlock almost felt like he needed to say something, but instead, he just stood up. 

"I think I’ve got to go. My class starts in ten minutes." 

Victor looked away for a moment. "Sure," he said finally. "'Til next time, then." 

"Til next time." 

Pulling his bag up onto his shoulder, Sherlock quickly headed out the door. When he thought he was far enough away, he started running—but the image of Victor reaching out his fingers to hold his hand didn’t escape his thoughts for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to redherring for beting!


End file.
